Observations
by Geogirl
Summary: Someone from Security Section is keeping tabs on Sydney. COMPLETE!!!
1. A letter

Observations

By GeoGirl

Disclaimer:  Alias is not owned by me, but by JJ Abrams, Bad Robot, ABC and those corporate types.  I am just playing with the characters for a bit and will return them soon.

Distribution:     Cover Me, CD and anyone who asks.

Sirs,

Security Section has requested that I render a summary of observation made during my assignment to the Subject – Sydney Bristow to the heads of the other sections.  These are based on visual and audio observation and include hard copies of several documents as indicated.  No indications have been given that the Subject has identified me as part of Security Section.  

As stated in these observations and other communications, my concern is that there may be an additional outside influence.  Audio observations during the Subject's sleep have identified several individuals.  The Subject commonly calls for her Father, Danny (her former fiancée), Francie and Will, her closest friends.  Recently, the Subject has also been mentioning the name Michael.  No casual friend named Michael has been identified.  At this time neither Security Section nor I have been able to determine the identity of "Michael".  

Also, the pattern of wrong numbers continues.  The caller asks for a variety of people and businesses, however, the most common wrong number is for "Joey's Pizza".  I have not been able to verify there is a "Joey's Pizza" within LA.  The Subject has been observed to leave the residence following a number of the wrong number calls.  It is assumed that these may be calls to meet a contact.  However, Mobile Team has been eluded on every occasion.  

Observations will continue with weekly updates to Security Section.  Updates and contacts from the Section Chief should continue in the normal manner.

The Maid

Attachments


	2. Analysis of Item 1A

A/N:  This came to me last night, so I thought I'd add it.  I am working on more, but RL gets in the way.  I hope to have more by Monday.         

Analysis of Item 1A

Dimensions:  6 inches by 10 inches by 0.5 inches.

Metallurgical Analysis:  

Frame                        92.5 % Silver

                                    5.0 % Nickel

                                    1.5 % Copper

                                    0.5%  Lead

                                    0.4%  Antimony

                                    0.1% various metals

Glass                          99.8% Silicon Oxide

                                    0.2%  Lead    

Backing                     100% Paper (wood) products

Audiometric Scan:            No audio signals detected, no refraction of sound at normal hearing frequencies.

X-ray Refraction     No unaccounted for variables identified

UV Scan                    No unaccounted for variables identified

NOTE:  Returned to Subject's bedroom without incident.  Audio monitor (model W3Xc-002) installed as standard procedure.


	3. Attachment 1

Attachment 1

Selected Observations (11.25.01 – 12.17.01) 

A/N:  Thanks to Andi for the help with Charlie's last name.  

11.25.01         1.20

Subject arrived at 17:50 from mission.  Spent Thanksgiving dinner with roommate F. Calfo, W. Tippin and his date Jenny (last name unknown), C. Barnard.  

Subject's father arrived at 19.57.  Did not enter premises.  Spoke with subject for 8 minutes and left.  Mobile team tracked father after leaving premises.  

Subject retired to bed at 23.00.  Subject called out during sleep several times and mentioned three names – Danny (Subject's deceased fiancé), Daddy and Michael (unknown).  

No know acquaintances named Michael. Will attempt to gather more information on Michael.

12.02.01         3:22

Subject returned home from work at 19:34.  Received phone call at 20:13.  Wrong number asking for "Joey's Pizza".  Subject left home at 20:18 to go to grocery store.  Mobile team to track subject as leaving home.  Mobile team was eluded by Subject

Subject returned at 21:45 with frozen dinners, pretzels and milk.

Subject retrieved a box of books, belonging to her deceased mother, from storage closet.  Spent night perusing them.  

Subject slept fitfully, calling out to Michael and Dad in sleep several times.

12.03.01

Collected several volumes of books that Subject had reviewed the previous night.  Found Cyrillic writing, written in disappearing ink (standard KGB formula 7, usage dates 1977-1983) in the margins of several of the volumes.  Will obtain copies of writing for translation.

12.05.01

Subject returned from 2-day mission at 14:20.  Subject's partner in the hospital.  Subject visited him several times.  Subject eluded mobile team leaving the hospital.  Returned to home at approximately 16:02.  Did not leave home for the remainder of the night.  Retired to be at 22:30.  Subject slept soundly, did not talk during sleep.

12.16.01         23.47

Subject returned from mission at 19:08.  Retired directly to bed.  Subject was carrying wrapped parcel approximately 6 inches by 10 inches by 0.5 inches.  Contents unknown.  Subject identified that the gift was from someone at work.  Will notify Security Section to investigate.

During sleep, Subject again mentions the name Michael.  No information has been gathered on this person.  Will determine if a "fellow student" or if this same person who gave the previously mentioned parcel.

12.17.01         2:14

Package is silver picture frame, possibly antique.  Have scanned for listening devices or optical sensors.  None detected (see attached Analysis of Item 1A).  No card or inscription found.

Package wrapping has been collected from garbage and has been sent for fingerprint analysis.


	4. Attachment 1 Continued

Attachment 1 (continued)

1.06.02 19:13

Subject did not return home from work.  Mobile team tracked her to the home of W. Tippin.

Phone message later in the evening confirmed that Subject was with Tippin.  Subject returned home at 7:05 the next morning.

2.10.02

Subject retunes home after one night way.  No known mission.  Later learns through Security Section of the attempted break in at SD-6 headquarters and Subject's role in diffusing the problem.

2.24.02

Subject travels to Las Vegas for mission.  Discusses trip with roommate and discourages them from traveling there also.

2.25.02

Subject returns from Las Vegas.  Stays in all evening consoling roommate after the breakup of roommate's engagement.

3.10.02           15.55

Subject returns home from work early and proceeds to get ready for an evening out.  A call for "Joey's Pizza" is received.  Subject leaves home approximately 15 minutes later to get a new pair of stockings for the evening.  Mobile team tracks her to the local store and is eluded on the return trip.  Subject returns within 40 minutes of loosing the Mobile team.  Subject and W. Tippin are dining at A. Sloane's home tonight.  Subject's father will also be in attendance.  Because the house is empty for a reasonable amount of time, conducted a complete sweep, looking for unauthorized surveillance devices.  None found.     

3.17.02 to 3.20.02

Subject is missing for 3 days; disappearance is unaccounted for by Security Section.    Later explained as she took an impromptu vacation and that she had notified her father of her absence.

4.10.02

Subject is confronted by roommate and W. Tippin concerning a plane ticket in pocket of Subject's coat, which identified a trip to Italy.  Subject had informed her acquaintances that she was traveling on business to San Francisco.  Subject invents a plausible cover story concerning the bank needing employees to courier documents to other customers in foreign countries.  Subject's acquaintances appear to believe her story.  No need for Security Section to take action at this time.

4.14.02 8.44

Subject returned home from work and went straight to bedroom.  Subject cried and occasionally spoke the name "Noah".  Broke one drinking glass by throwing across the room.

Subject did not sleep, but lay in bed all night crying.

05.12.02    12.13

Subject and W. Tippin have been missing for two days.  No contact, visual or audio, has been made.  Subject's father is also out of town.

Security Section notified of unscheduled absence and will report.  Further follow-up may be required.


	5. Dear Diary

A/N:  I appreciate the great feedback I've been getting on this.  Yes, I know it's a bit strange in format, but that's how my muse is working.  I have the ending all set, but need to finish a few things here in the middle.  Keep looking for future installments.  Luv ya! GeoGirl.

A/N2:  Now everything is in the right order. The ending I have in mind will render this non-canon.  However, anything is possible until I post!

Dear Diary,

Well I must say she's good at what she does.  The lies come very easy, don't they?  The little white lies are just as easy as the really big, monstrous ones.  I wonder if she looses track of all the lies, or has been able to catalogue them so she doesn't use the same ones too often.  Does she remember to whom she's told which lie.  Does it get easier with time?  Or does each lie chip way at her goodness.  I think that's what it would do to me.  Anyways, she's good.

They taught her well how to cover her tracks; sometimes I think they taught her too well.  She has the uncanny ability to elude everyone, when she wants.  Invisible, but unforgettable - that was my first impression of her.  Deception and camouflage are her friends.  Blurry edges and misdirection are a spy's best friend.  A magician at her finest.  Does it bother her? 

Boy, what I wouldn't give to get have the wardrobe she gets.  Come on, it's impressive.  SD-6 must have a big room marked "Sydney's costumes".  Between the clothes, shoes, wigs and accessories, I bet the room is bigger than my entire bedroom.  All part of the act, transforming her from sweet grad student to super spy.  Metamorphosis, does it go both ways?

Then there are the injuries.  If a normal hospital got record of the myriad of bruises, cuts, scrapes concussions, they'd be hunting down some boyfriend for battery, right quick.  But she's strong, shrugs them off.  Are they reminders that she is alive and mortal?  

Me, I'm no one.  I'm just an impartial observer (yeah, right, impartial, my ass).  Her life seems so much more than mine.  More intriguing, more exciting, more dangerous.  Not that I would trade places with her for a moment.  My life is relatively safe.  I just watch her life take all of the air out of the room, like a tornado.  Whoosh, there it goes.  I'm the ever-fixed mark, the tree stump that not even the strongest wind can pull out of the ground.  

She must get so lonely.  Immeasurably lonely, profoundly alone.  Who can she really talk to about what is going on in her life? Her real life, not the flotsam floating on the surface.  That hard, prickly, nagging life.  The ugly stuff bubbling under the surface, like molten magma, waiting for a crack in the earth to spew forth.  

Who could she tell?   Not her friends.  One is already dead because she told the truth.  Not co-workers, she's so far above them in everything she does.  Maybe her partner, Dixon.  He has the same kind of life.  But then again, he has a wife and children to go home to.  His good life is bigger, takes up so much more space.  He can leave it all behind with a "Honey, I'm home".  

She has no one, not really.  

Not her Dad, although he might be a good candidate, if they could ever get past their history.  Not likely in the near future.  

Not her boss, God, he'd either lock her up somewhere invisible to the entire world or have her killed.  

No, she must be one lonely spy.  She doesn't know that I see and hear her cry.  She does that often.  In the shower, in her bed, using pillows to muffle the sounds.  On the couch when no one else is around.  It breaks my heart, this lonely little girl.  This deadly, ruthless, lonely girl.

What really amazes me is that she, so far, can retain a modicum of innocence.  Of belief in the good of the normal person.  That she remains a decent human being.  She's unbelievably kind to her friends, almost never forgets a birthday, anniversary, a party.  She knows the perfect gift for all of her acquaintances.  

This deadly, ruthless, lonely and unbelievably good person.  How she accomplishes that I will never know.

Well, then again, she is really good at what she does.  Amazing.


	6. A phone call

Hello.

Yes Sir, The Maid Sir.

No, Sir.  Still no word on the whereabouts of Bristow. She hasn't called in for several days.  No sign of her at the house or any of the usual haunts.  Could this just be a mission that has run longer than simulated?

Oh, I wasn't aware that she was not on assignment.

No, Sir.  Haven't heard much from W…  uhm ...I mean Tippin in the past couple of days either.

No messages.  He hasn't stopped by the house.  No one at his work has heard from him either.  I took the initiative to call, posing as a friend.

Yes, sir that is strange.

No, I don't think that Bristow and Tippin are fighting.  Their relationship seemed normal the last time observed.  They both seem to be really busy.

NO.  I mean no, Sir.  I am not making excuses for them.  

Uhm. Well uhm….

Yes, I remember my job.  It is important to the CIA that every one of its operatives be monitored.  

Yes, I understood that when I was recruited two years ago.  It's just that Sir….

Yes, I understand.

Uhuh.

No, I am not requesting to be pulled off from this assignment.  If I may be so bold, I am just reminded that almost a year ago uhm…Mr. Hecht died because he found out the truth.

Yes.

Right.

Yes, I understand that my job is to watch over her to make sure that she doesn't slip up again.  

Well, then Sir…

Yes Sir.  Please tell Mr. Sloane he has nothing to worry about.  And I'm truly sorry about his wife.  

Yes.  I will continue my updates.  If Bristow is heard from I will notify you.

Sir, has anyone checked the whereabouts of her father?  Just thought I'd ask, because, well, he usually checks in with Sy…Bristow once a week and he hasn't this week.

Ok, Sir.  I will keep you informed.  

Yes, I have that in my calendar.  Security Section Meeting, Thursday at 3:00.  See you there, Sir.

 Goodbye.


	7. Click

A/N:  This chapter has been done for quite while and I was hoping for another chapter before I wound this up.  But my muse said "No" in the form of a massive attack of writer's block.  Real life has left me little time to eat or sleep, so here goes…. 

_Tiptiptip clicktip   tiptiptipclickclick_

_Click clicktiptip  tiptip taptip click clicktiptip_

Fingernails on a keyboard.  Steady rhythm.

_Tiptiptipclicktip tiptip clicktipclick_

Dear Sirs,  

As instructed I have been keeping close watch on the Subject since her return from Taipei.  When she first returned she was distraught and moody.  She was quite restless and appeared preoccupied.  There were no "wrong number" calls and her father tended to check on her more than usual.

The sound of rushing water, faint singing in the background.

_Clickclicktiptip  tiptiptaptip click click tiptip_

However, in the past day or so, her disposition has changed.  She is happy, content, and almost giddy.  

Pause.  Silence.  Rushing water matches rushing thoughts.

_Shuffle Shuffle clank bang._

_Scrape scrape_

"Ahhh"

_Tiptipclickclick tip tip tip click click tiptaptiptip_

The cause for the change in behavior has not been determined and the Subject has not alluded to anything.

"Damn," cuts through the air.

Smells of burning food.

_Screech, shuffle scrape scrape_

"Damn"

Absence of rushing water.

"Hey Syd"

"Yah?"

_Drip  drip  drip_

Water dripping on the hallway floor.

"Breakfast is on the table.  I have to leave to meet the produce guys at the restaurant."

"OK.  See you tonight!"

_Tiptiptaptap_

More to follow.

The Maid

Painted fingernail poised on the mouse.

Arrow finds send button.

_Click._

A/N2:  A BIG thanks to Hil over at CD.  Her comments in MIR were the inspiration.  Hope it was worthy.  Thank you to everyone else who helped by reviewing and making comments.  I feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

XOXOX


End file.
